leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Corki/Strategy
Strategy * Stacking Ability Power makes Corki a great long-range harasser while stacking Attack Damage makes Corki an excelent carry DPS. * At level 3 Valkyrie can kill Wizard Minions and at level 5 it can kill Melee Minions too. Use it wisely at farming. * Valkyrie is a great jump-in move and escape move. Use it wisely because of it's long cooldown. * When you have Seven Missles shoot some so a Big One is prepared. * If going Attack Damage, Phosphorus Bomb can be a excelent utility, providing invisibility detection and 35% dodge chance against the enemy. * When cast on a group of enemy minions, Phosphorus Bomb can greatly decrease their efficency. * Phosphorus Bomb can be used to destroy Wards, Poison Mushrooms and Jack in the Boxes for Gold. * Galting Gun can deal up to 250% Physical damage in a cone and shredds up to 50 armor. Learn to use it. * If playing Ability Power always watch your Missle Barrage Ammo before entering a fight so you don't run out of Ammo early. * Shrapnel Shells deal twice as damage when you hit a critical making Corki's passive very usefull for Damage Corki. * Attack Damage Corki does better then Attack Speed Corki. Quotes Upon Selection *''"I'm up to snuff, and gots me an ace machine!"'' Movement/Attacking *''"Another fine sortie!"'' *''"It's a Charlie Foxtrot!"'' *''"Delta Sierra at 12 o'clock!"'' *''"Now I'm all spooled up!"'' *''"I've got a bogey on my tail!"'' *''"Bombs away!"'' *''"This is Major Tom to ground control!"'' *''"Ready to fly!"'' *''"Incomin'!"'' *''"Consider yourself spanked, nugget!"'' *''"I'm on it, blackshoe!"'' *''"Speed of heat!"'' *''"Whoooo...!"'' Taunt *''"That just goes to show you you're nothin' but a Whiskey Delta!"'' Joke *''"Lima Oscar Lima!"'' Trivia *Corki uses many aviator slang phrases when he speaks, several of which humorously convey much more vulgar language: **''Blackshoe'': A derogatory term for non-flying personnel, aviators wear brown shoes. **''Bogey'': An unidentified, potentially hostile aircraft. **''Charlie Foxtrot'': Cluster F***, a term used for when everything has gone completely wrong. **''Delta Sierra'': Dog S***, used in the military to describe a bad situation or a poorly planned mission. **''Lima Oscar Lima'': NATO phonetic for 'LOL,' an Internet slang phrase that means "Laugh Out Loud." Also the short-term for "League of Legends". **''Nugget'': An aviator on his first tour, a rookie or newbie. **''Sortie'': A military mission or attack by a single plane. **''Speed of Heat'': Very, very fast. **''Spooled Up'': Excited. Spooling up is also the act of bringing an aircraft's engines to idling RPMs to prepare for takeoff. **''Up To Snuff'': To be aware of what is going on. **''Whiskey Delta'': Weak D***, an insult aimed at an aviator who caves under pressure. *The Red Baron (Manfred von Richtofen) was a famous German World War I pilot. Corki's Red Baron skin resembles Ricthofen's plane, except the wings featured roundels rather than crosses. With Patch 1.0.0.83 however, Riot edited the skin, replacing the roundels with the famed crosses. *The quote "This is Major Tom to ground control!" is a direct line from David Bowie's song Space Oddity. Corki is the first champion to have more than 5 skins.